One of methods for measuring the surface shape of a measurement object is to use illumination light utilizing a fluorescent lamp, a light-emitting diode (LED), a laser beam, or the like, and capture an image of reflected light from the measurement object of the illumination light to measure the surface shape of the measurement object.
For example, Patent Literature 1 below discloses a method of measuring the shape of a tire surface by a so-called light-section method by using linear light and an image capturing camera.
In addition, Patent Literature 2 below discloses a technology of using a periodically-modulated linear laser beam as illumination light and capturing an image of reflected light of this linear laser beam by a delay-integration-type image capturing device, and thus measuring the shape of a measurement object according to a stripe image obtained.